Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a guideline as to how all articles on the mainspace of this wiki ("regular" articles) should be written. Note that pages on other namespaces, such as user pages, can be written differently and are not included in this page. Layout Guide Grammar Articles on Xaterex Wiki should be written in American English in order to prevent mistranslations, though it is up to the community to enforce that decision. With that exception, all of the rules in Wikipedia:Manual of Style#Grammar also apply here. Capitalization Capitalization should follow the standard conventions of American English. Do not use capital letters for emphasis (with the exception of when a character is expressing something in a story article); where wording alone cannot provide the emphasis, use italics. Offices, positions, and job titles are common nouns and therefore start with a capital letter only when followed by a person's name, in other words, when they have become part of the name. When used generically, they should be in lower case. However, if the word refers to a person, it should be in capitals. There are some ranks the name of which should always be capitalized, no matter the semantics (i.e., “Dark Lord”). All character, faction, and species names should have the first letter of each important word capitalized. (For example, Human, not human.) The one major exception to capitalization rules is the word "BIONICLE," which should be spelled in capitals at all times. Article titles Most generally, article titles are based on the subject of the article. There will often be several possible alternative titles for any given article; the choice between them is made by consensus. Remember that article titles must conform to proper word usage guidelines such as capitalization. When naming an article, please abide the following procedure: *Use the "official" name whenever possible. (In a fanfic article, that means that it is the given name for the character that his creator has chosen.) If more than one "official" name of the subject is known, use the most full and accurate version of the name. *Whenever alternate names are used (i.e., Blast) it is best to use the name under which the subject was known during the later time period, or, for characters, at the moment of the character's death. If multiple names were used by the character simultaneously, use the most commonly known of those names (i.e., Nightwatcher instead of Charon) *If no "official" name exists, a nickname may be used, but please use the Nickname template. It is common for pages to be named something like "Unidentified Great Being" (NOT "Unknown Great Being"), but it is usually better for them to have more specific (albeit still conjectural) names. Dates The dates for all canon articles are as follows: BYD (Before Year of Darkness) and AYD (After Year of Darkness). Sourcing guidelines ONLY the Infobox's information needs to be sourced using citations. As this is a fanon wiki, the rest of the page is not required by policy to be sourced. The only exception to this rule is when an external link is used as a reference, then a link must be provided, and all information taken from there should be sourced. To create a citation, type . This creates . At the bottom of the page, under the section "Notes and Referances", type: . This creates: Note that while it is not required by policy to source sections other then infoboxes, it is recommended. The only section where you NEVER use citations is the "Overview" section (See Project:Layout Guide for a complete overview of article creation).